


Rings

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: My Sister's Keeper - Jodi Picoult
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sara no longer bothers with moving his rings around.





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own My Sister's Keeper nor am I profiting off this.

Brian leaves his wedding ring behind with every call. Sara leaves them wherever he discards them now. She has other things to worry about than where he leaves his rings. Besides, the children are old enough to know better than to swallow a ring or put things up their nose.

The ring hangs off the bathroom faucet. His toothbrush is only wet. No one will notice his morning breath or body odor. Someone else is going to smell worse than him. Someone else didn’t have dinner last night. Someone else is running on no sleep.

She cleans the bathroom, but she leaves the ring behind.


End file.
